Salvation episode 2
by Type-0x
Summary: The road to inner peace is often long, winding, and arduous, that would come as no exception to Lynn Loud who's life had taken a turn to a dark path. Will she ever find her Salvation? Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.
1. Chapter 1

Salvation

Episode 2

Chapter 1: Seven years

Adam Brosco had become a friend of the Louds since taking a special interest in Lynn's case, he himself served as the escorting officer who transported Lynn to a mental health facility after being released from the hospital. Shortly thereafter he was dismissed from the police department amidst accusations of excessive force in the arrest of a known sexual predator since then he had began a new career as an armed private investigator. Within seven years Adam earned the alias 'The Horseman' due to his primary mode of transportation being a custom motorcycle.

"Yes Clark county police department? I need to report a citizens arrest..." The man's voice came through slightly hindered by the density of the neoprene mask he wore over his face. "We're located just outside the strip, the suspect is one Issac Calvin. Thank you." He quickly ended the call on his cellphone then walked toward a battered young couple obviously shaken by a traumatic event.

"The police are on their way, you two can relax now." He said calmly to the couple as he turned his focus to the apprehended man with three other men bound with zip ties and unconscious on the side walk. Quickly the wail of police sirens and flashing red and blue lights filled the night sky. The petrified Issac Calvin then made an attempt to run, the Horseman then swiftly delivered a sharp blow to Isaac's knee with his steel toed boots, an audible 'pop' emerged from his joint. Paralyzed with pain the man fell to the pavement and soon was screaming in agony, with the Horseman looming over him like a predatory bird.

"What the fuck man!?" The assailant cried out as he writhed.

"I told you once to stay put Calvin." He said sternly as he pulled his handgun from it's holster.

* * *

The Galley adult club and bar a nighttime hotspot in Seattle has recently became a more popular hangout for men and women, food, beverage, music, and the club's true venue exotic dancers. Lynn Loud has been actively employed at the club for nearly two years, first starting as a dishwasher, then found herself on the floor as a waitress, quickly she became popular with regular customers for her quickness in defending herself and the other employees barkeep and dancer alike, one of her supervisors has gone as far as to give her the unofficial title of door waitress. Lynn had just arrived for her shift as she was approached by a portly middle-aged man before she could enter the dressing room.

"Loud! Get your ass in my office now!" He demanded as his flushed face beaded with sweat.

_"What now you fat fuck!?" _ Thought Lynn as she prepared herself for an inevitable lecture from her shift leader. "Coming George..."

She stepped into the office, the stench of cheap cologne and cigar smoke filled her nostrils and burned an impression into her sinuses. He stammered his way to his desk followed by an attractive woman of her mid thirties wearing a black polo shirt and a pair of jeans.

"How's it going Lynn?" She kindly greeted.

"Hey Shelley." Lynn replied with a mildly annoyed undertone.

George adjusted himself into the comfortable looking chair then sighed deeply. He fixed his thinning hair back into a combover then rested his hands on the desktop.

"Sit..." He demanded.

"Don't I get a treat for being a good doggie?" She said quietly to Shelley, gaining a hushed chuckle from the well kept woman.

"What was that Loud!?" He snipped.

"It's nothing George, go ahead." Shelley replied in Lynn's defense.

George glared skeptically at the two women before grabbing a small stack of papers from a basket on the cluttered workspace.

"You realize we're trying to run a business don't you?" He commented as he leaned forward in his seat.

"What do you mean?" Lynn asked as she played ignorant gaining a coy smile from Shelley.

"This is a hospital bill for the customer's broken nose, he had threatened to sue until I offered to pay for his expenses." His brows furrowed as he clenched the papers in his hand tightly.

"Look I'm sorry, but that prick had it coming to him. He was rude to other customers, he fondled the girls including myself and everyone got fed up with him." Lynn remained firm as she maintained eye contact with her disagreeable employer. "So it was that or you get the club closed down because he decided to have 'fun' with one or two of us."

"Look I understand if it was that time of the month, I have teenage daughters, but good little girls don't need to pick fights with men." The fat man interrupted with his shovenistic remark frustrating both women in the office.

"Say what!?" Lynn gripped the armrests of the chair as she began to stand from her position only to have Shelley pat her hand, attempting to calm her down.

"Careful Lynn..." Shelley said in a warm tone. "George, I gave the girls permission to defend themselves in anyway they can, Lynn did go too far but she shouldn't take the fall for doing her job."

"Oh! I'm not going to fire her, in fact I'm promoting her, tonight she starts as the newest dancer at the Galley! And that'll make us square for the man's bill." He smirked fiendishly as he wiped the wetness from the corner of his mouth.

"That's for her to decide, not you." Shelley replied sternly.

"Uh... Yeah... Fuck that!" Lynn scoffed. George then became more infuriated with the reaction from the frustrated waitress.

"Then I take it from your pay until I say you're debt is payed." He said with stark disappointment.

"Fine, I'd rather work for free than spin around like an idiot on that pole!" Lynn said bitterly.

"Relax Lynn, go ahead and get ready we have a busy night ahead." Shelley replied with a smile as Lynn exited without hesitation. Shelley then returned attention to her co-worker.

"Care to tell me why you're going over me?" George asked, one eyebrow cocked.

"I think you're forgetting about the surprise drop in from the owners..." Shelley said with a knowing smirk as she pulled her wavy blonde hair back into a messy bun.

"Just get to work..." He said as he exited the office then soon the building.

* * *

11 p.m. at Royal Woods, Michigan a now fourteen year old Lola Loud waits outside of the bathroom for her twin as she growled with aggravation. Her lips curled around her braces as she fidgeted.

"Come on Lana! I've got to put on my charcoal masque!" Lola barked as she banged on the door.

"Hold on! One more zit!" Lana shouted, resulting in a disgusted expression from her sister.

"Too much info!" Lola remarked as she she walked away from the door.

"What are you doing?" Lucy mumbled, frightening Lola.

"Gah Lucy! A little more warning next time!" Lola quietly shouted.

Lucy in her usual style expressed her pleasure in terrifying her siblings with a whisper of a smile. Lola held her hand on her chest for a short while as she brought herself down from her scare, she took a deep breath then cleared her throat.

"So Lucy... Why are you awake?" Lola asked as she crossed her arms.

"I'm worried about Lynn..." Lucy said with a sigh, the anxiety in her crystal blue eyes now visible for her family to see, quickly gaining Lola's attention.

"Well, Lynn's in Seattle with Luna... She'll be fine.." Lola assured her gloomy older sister.

"It's not that, the anniversary is coming up..." Lucy said as she gazed at the tattoo on her wrist, a teddy bear with a black ribbon bordering it and the name _Lesvia _written in script.

"Oh yeah... Yikes... I almost forgot..." Lola lowered her head in disappointment in herself.

"...'Yikes'?" Lucy replied mockingly.

"Lucy you know it's not lady like to swear!" Lola remarked with a flip of her golden blonde hair.

"Coming from the girl who said 'fuck' one hundred times in a week..." Lucy replied with a smirk.

"I did not say fuck!" Lola then quickly covered her mouth as her face became flushed. "I mean, I didn't drop 'f bombs' one hundred times!" An awkward smile filled her blushing face.

Quickly the teens' conversation was interrupted with the sound of flushing accompanied by the creaking noise of door hinges. Lucy and Lola turned to see Lana stepping out of the restroom, a small bandage on her chin covering where a pustule use to be.

"Finally got it! It's all yours princess..." Lana announced as she stretched her muscles. Soon a brown haired girl made her way into the hall, she rested her glasses lower on her nose then rubbed her temples in frustration.

"If I have to stay up this late tutoring another bubbleheaded nincompoop, I'll need to start charging overtime..." Lisa is now twelve years old and one of the youngest college graduates in the nation, she has hosted lectures at the Michigan Institute of Technology, Brown university, even Harvard business school.

"Another flunky from the community college?" Lana implied as she cracked her knuckles.

"Unfortunately at this rate his chances of passing his midterm is highly dubious..." The highly intelligent girl paused at the sound of thuds coming from her bedroom. Soon the sisters witnessed a girl step out of the doorway, her blonde hair messy from thrashing about in her bed.

"Looks as if my favorite subject is still experiencing some insomnia..." Said Lisa.

"Lisa... You're phone is ringing like crazy... Apparently Booth had another question..." The youngest Loud girl stammered groggily out of the shared bedroom. Lily no longer tethered by her limitations as an infant, now nine years old she made her mark as the artistic talent of the house.

"Lily, it's close to midnight... Why are you still up?" Asked Lucy as she tussled her messy, platinum blonde hair.

"Ask the genius... She'll tell you..." Lily replied as she leaned against the wall behind her.

"I only gave her an iced espresso... With my genetically enhanced caffeine added..." Lisa said nonchalantly as the siblings watched in shock at their youngest sister experienced severe caffeine jitters the spells of which lasted mere seconds but still grabbed the attention of her older sisters.

"What? What's up?" Asked Lily as she seen her siblings laboriously avoidant of the sparatic effects she endured.

"Nothing..." The four sisters said in unison.

* * *

A busy night at The Galley, the parking lot filled to capacity with some customers having to walk as far as the next few blocks, the doorman turning away blacklisted customers and welcoming regular and new guests alike. Inside the building, the heavenly aroma of The Galley's fare filled the air, accenting the ambience of hospitality and sensuality that had escalated the club's popularity in recent years. The dancers entertained all who came to watch the hypnotic display by these young women, while the waitresses seen to the comfort of each customer.

"Woooo! Take it off baybay!" The inebriated man shouted with a heavy slur in his liquored voice. Lynn and another waitress waited at the station for the next slew of orders to take to the eager patrons, Lynn glared at the obnoxious customer as he continuously sounded out cat calls and guzzled his drinks.

"Well, Hank is in a good mood tonight..." The waitress remarked with a sigh.

"More like annoying... If I hear him say 'take it off baby!' One more time..." Lynn growled as she paused to adjust her bikini top.

"Hey shorty! Where's my food!?" The drunkard Hank shouted as he loosened his necktie.

Lynn and the other girl looked on with sharp glares but withheld opinions, soon the club's cook approached the window with a platter of hot wings.

"Here Candi... Just please shut him up..." He said as he quickly returned to his work station.

"Hey, if you need me just shout, I'm gonna serve drinks..." Lynn said to Candi as she turned to go to the bar.

"Thanks Lynn." Candi replied as she walked confidently with the tray of wares.

Lynn looked at the full figured girl and for a brief moment felt nostalgic, the girl beared the strange blend of her sisters Leni and Lucy. A smile crept across her face before she shifted her attention to Shelley, serving drinks to the patrons seated at the bar.

"Hey Lynn, I need you to take this to table three..." Shelley said as she placed a pitcher full of beer on the empty tray, then soon placed clean glasses beside it.

"Got it..." Lynn replied as she took the tray holding the lip with her right hand and kept the weight of her cargo balanced on her shoulder. Quickly she arrived at the table and seen to the needs of the four occupants.

"Enjoy guys!" Lynn said with the same warm smile that earned her the favor of her customers. Quickly Candi approached Lynn with a look of great agitation.

"Okay... He's pissing me off..." Candi said bluntly as the two young women approached the bar.

"What did the dumbass do now?" Asked Lynn as her smirk quickly turned to a frown.

"Hank made a pass at me... Again..." Candi remarked as she leaned against the bar table. Lynn's eyebrows furrowed and her teeth gritted as she heard Hank's voice bellowing over the music played on the amplified speakers.

"Woo! Take it off shorty!" Hank yelled obnoxiously.

Acting on the moment Lynn grabbed a shotglass and hurled it at the drunken man, before the receptacle could make contact with Hank's forehead he dodged the glass projectile narrowly. The event attracted the attention of the club.

"Say it one more fucking time Hank! I have plenty of ammo!" Lynn shouted angrily as her clenched fist trembled.

"Fuck you freckles!" Hank retorted between his overindulgence fueled hiccups.

"Girls... just ignore him, he's trying to piss you off..." Shelley kindly coaxed the two frustrated waitresses out of a potentially explosive event. Hours pass by seemingly in the blink of an eye, Lynn began her outfit change in the dressing room replacing her navy blue short shorts with the same pair of jeans she worn the previous night, and her bikini top replaced by a more comfortable sports bra, over it, a Detroit Lions jersey. She looked into the mirror briefly gazing upon the dark rings around her eyes, she realized just how much stress she had endured over the past seven years and what toll it had taken on her.

"Hey Lynn? Would it be cool if I bum a ride off you?" Candi asked sweetly.

"Sure thing girl, I'll be out soon..." Lynn smiled in response to her co-worker's request.

As Candi walked away Lynn grabbed her bag and felt around for her keys, upon finding them she sat up and prepared to walk out, when in her peripheral view she seen the reflection of an ominous figure in the mirror standing just behind her. She quickly turned to look behind her, the apparition was gone nothing else behind her besides the partially empty hangar rod.

"The hell?" Lynn said with reserved anxiety. She then left the room and made her way to the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Autumn settled down peacefully in the historic city of Salem, Massachusetts. In a quaint town house a young woman sits at her workspace, her desk decorated with macabre trinkets, one hand rested upon her heavily pregnant belly and the other writing in her journal. Quietly a tall young man walked up behind her, a devilish smirk stretched across his lightly freckled face, he kneeled behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He breathed in deeply, taking in the sweet smell of her silky black hair. He peppered the nape of her neck with kisses as she rested her cheek against his, she placed her pen next to her notebook then weaved her fingers through his snow white locks.

"I missed you both..." He said as his hands creeped down slowly to cradle his unborn baby.

"We missed you too..." Her voice warm and sultry filled his ears with audible pleasure. She stood from her seat slowly then kissed him passionately, for an uninterrupted moment they expressed their love, soon they separated with her ending the kiss in her own way, a playful tug at his bottom lip with her teeth.

"Mrs. Haiku Loud... No words can express how much I love you." The smitten young man said as they swayed gently side to side.

"Mr. Lincoln Loud, how can a countess track the days... When she is so drawn to the vibrance of a mortal man with whom she yearns to sip from the cup of eternity with?" Haiku spoke softly as she traced his jawline with her black painted fingernails, causing Lincoln's eyes to flutter shut.

Lincoln looked his bride over from head to foot, taking in fully her beauty and radiance. He kneeled before her and caressed her pregnant belly before resting his ear against her.

"And how's our son doing?" Lincoln smiled gleefully.

"Very active... Making his mother run to the restroom at least three times an hour..." She smirked with a hint of fatigue as she stroked Lincoln's hair. "By the way... Your sister called, she wanted me to drop you an idea of what to name her nephew..."

Lincoln looked up to meet with Haiku's deep blue eyes then slowly took to his feet.

"Oh?" He said with a smile.

"Lucy would like us to name him Edwin..." She replied, gaining a laugh from her husband before he released a deep yawn, a result of a long shift at his job as an assistant art teacher.

"Six to six... Still not use to it..." Lincoln said as his loving wife undone the first three buttons of his black dress shirt, revealing an orange t-shirt under it.

"Why don't the three of us rest a while my love?" Haiku spoke softly as she rested her head on Lincoln's chest. Lincoln smiled in acceptance then kissed the top of his bride's head.

Lynn ended her day as she would at her old home in Royal Woods, with an invigorating jog. The sweat beaded on her skin is evident of the time and effort she had put into her cleansing exercise. Having reached her limit, Lynn then stopped for a moment to catch her breath, the evening sun hidden behind the autumn clouds.

_"Why do you run you stupid little bitch!? Did you really think you'd be rid of me that easily!?" _

Lynn was suddenly stricken with a crippling sensation throughout her body, her eyes began to quiver violently and her tired legs slowly buckled, the cold, horrid, and familiar voice that once haunted her nightmares returned full force, the voice of the 'Malfested one' echoed in Lynn's mind.

_"Have you forgotten!? Your toxic womb is what took her from you! It's laughable to see you try to avoid reality!"_

Lynn sought refuge in an alley way, she leaned against the building as her vision became shakey. Quickly flashes of the visions she seen in her comatose state years prior, the dead scattered throughout the ruined city, corpses riddled with maggots and swarming with flies then took a new twisted direction in her hallucination. The bodies danced around her like marionettes before abruptly stopping and closed in on her, their rotting flesh began to slough from their congealing bones.

_"Remember everything! Shattered Queen!"_

Quickly the corpses violently bloated then exploded, covering Lynn completely in the bloody mess, her body then erupted in spasms before the world around her spun out of control. Soon Lynn found herself on the ground outside of the alley doubled over from abdominal pain, she vomited profusely onto the ground as she struggled to wipe the non existent gore from her skin. She looked around to see her vision returning to the true surroundings as the side walk she had jogged on.

_"Now do we understand each other!?" _The voice of the malfested one then faded away as fast as it had returned. Struggling to get her bearings, Lynn could only manage to sit up but at a slouched position, finding it nearly impossible to get her eyes to stay in focus. Soon she felt the touch of hands on her fevered shoulders.

"Geez that was scary..." Lynn heard a woman's voice from directly from behind her. "Querida? See if you can talk to her.." Lynn had no control over her muscles and slowly began to fall limp, she felt a hand gently touch her cheek.

"Hey? Are you alright?" The other young woman asked as she gently lifted Lynn's head by her chin in an attempt to gain her focus. She was surprised to see that she was a familiar face. "Lynn!? Selena help me get her to the car..."


End file.
